ALWAYS
by rosebudlady
Summary: After RTD, a closure of the story.


This takes place after the TV movie, RETURN TO DODGE. I know many fans hated this, and I understand their feelings and share them, somewhat. The flaws in the writing were evident. But, to me, the worst was the lack of closure, particularly after the death of Amanda Blake. In this story, I hope to have some closure to this flawed movie. Please don't hate me. And, as always, I own nothing.

ALWAYS

Kitty Russell sat on the front porch of her modest home in the Garden District of New Orleans watching as a slight mist fell. The humidity was bearable but she fanned herself none the less. She was tired. Not just tired but beyond fatigued. Her trip to Dodge had worn her out physically and mentally. Worst of all, she had left Dodge with things unsettled between her and Matt. After the violence that had ensued with Mannon, she could not bear to stay any longer. Kitty knew she had to get back to New Orleans to her doctor – her old friend Dr. Chapman.

The streets were empty of most foot traffic due to the slight rain. But Kitty could see a man walking her way in the distance. He carried two carpet bags, his head bent to keep the moisture off his face. Kitty raised up from her chair to get a better look. He grew closer, and she could see he had a limp. It was a limp she recognized.

When he got to the steps, she stood and opened her arms, "Oh, Matt." He dropped his bags and pulled her into her arms and kissed her. And kissed her and kissed her.

"I can't believe it! What are you doing here?"

"You left before I got the courage to have a talk with you. I couldn't leave things the way they were between us." Matt looked at her sadly. He noted her pallor, her thinness and her obvious fatigue. "And, Newly told me some things."

"Come inside." Kitty wrapped her arm around his waist as they walked into her front room.

Matt dropped his bags and took her back into his arms. He stroked her face. "When Dr. Chapman found out you had gone to Dodge to take care of me, he wrote a letter to Newly to tell him you were ill. Dr. Chapman felt you need to return to New Orleans for medical attention as soon as possible." Matt paused as tears formed in his eyes, "Can you forgive me? I have failed you time and time again."

Kitty touched his lips to quieten him, "Oh, Matt, I've such a short time left. Let's just enjoy being together. Will you stay with me?"

"Always," he whispered. "I won't leave you."

"Good. Let's get your bags upstairs. We'll talk later." She gently pulled him by the hand as they climbed the stairs. She opened her bedroom door revealing the large bed she had in Dodge.

"This room?" he asked.

"Of course."

14 months later

Matt Dillon shifted in the uncomfortable seat of the railway car. It had been a long trip from New Orleans. The train's arrival in Dodge was imminent, and he was more than ready to get off. He had telegraphed Newly his arrival time and had asked him to have Percy Crump on hand.

The train began to slow. Matt could see the station and was surprised to see a small crowd standing near the depot. As the train stopped, he saw Newly and the tall figure of Percy Crump walking to the train exit.

Matt stepped off. "Newly, what are all these people doing here?" Matt recognized several of the townspeople. And, in the back he recognized the Ronigers. Mrs. Roniger waved as she wiped her eyes.

"Matt, the people here wanted to come see Miss Kitty off the train and to the church. They haven't forgotten how she saved Dodge when Bonner came to town. And, what she went through.

Matt swallowed hard. "I appreciate that more than they will ever know."

Percy Crump stepped forward. "Marshal, I mean Mr. Dillon, I've got my hearse here. I'll go get Miss Kitty now.

Matt nodded.

As the hearse made its way down the dusty street with the tall man behind it, a small crowd followed him and the hearse.

Two days later

Matt Dillon stood in Percy Crump's office studying the pictures Percy was showing him of tombstones. After some consideration, he chose one that would hold two names. He pointed at the picture. "This one. Can you get it done soon?"

Percy asked, "Certainly. What would you like on the tombstone besides Kitty Russell and the dates?"

Matt looked at him and whispered sadly, "Kitty Russell Dillon. We married 13 months ago. And beneath the dates, add the word ALWAYS."


End file.
